Keiko Saito
Appearance Adult Keiko has medium-length brown hair . She has curly strands about shoulder-length. She has blue eyes, and is petite for a woman her age. Her cup size is C. Teenager Keiko had short hair that was dyed blue at the tips. She wore red contacts and was very petite. She wore the Akademi uniform, and black/blue gradient stockings. Persona Persona Keiko, in middle and high school, was very standoffish. If she witnessed a murder at that time, she would act upon the Loner persona. If someone murdered her friends or crush, she would act upon the Heroic persona. As an adult, if she witnessed murder she would act upon the Kind persona. Personality Highschool Keiko was standoffish and very angry. She had a reputation for being hotheaded. She was very "edgy" in highschool, being a delinquent. As an adult she is way more levelheaded and open. Relationships Positive Amaya Saito - Her youngest daughter. She is often worried because Amaya is very naive. She is very protective of her. Keiko loves her and would do anything for her. Sei Saito - Her oldest daughter. Keiko loves her and would do anything for her. She is protective over Sei, but understands that Sei needs her freedom and can take care of herself. Akihito Saito - Her husband. They were high school sweethearts and Keiko loves him. Neutral Yorozuya Korekara - Keiko is unsure if she'll let him be friends with Amaya. She can tolerate him, however she dislikes his lewdness, Negative Mai Waifu - Keiko hates her and will scold her. Saki Miyu - Keiko dislikes her because her parents spoil her rotten and Saki is rude to everyone. Trivia * Keiko will get very stressed often because she overworks herself. * Keiko gets tired easily * Keiko is working on a graphic novel, her husband is doing the pictures and she's doing the story * When she was in high school, she was in the Art Club. * Keiko often calls her husband "darling" 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. '''Keiko Saito * '''When is your birthday? '''June 6. No 666 jokes, please. * '''Your blood type? A+ * Please tell us your three sizes? A woman always keeps her secrets~ * Tell us about your family composition. My darling husband, and my two beautiful daughters. * What's your occupation? 'I'm a freelance writer! Me and my husband are working on a graphic novel together * '''Your favourite food? '''Vanilla cupcakes. Or extra-fudgy brownies * '''Favourite animal? '''Cats! We have a gray cat named Sage. * '''Favourite subject? '''English~ * '''Dislike subject? '''Math or science. * '''Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? '''My husband! He's my sweetie~ * '''Do you enjoy school? '''I did enjoy school when I was there~ * '''Are you in any school clubs? '''Hehe~ When I was in school, I was in the Art Club! * '''What's your motto? '"Don't give up sweetheart!" * '''Your special skill? '''Writing~ * '''Tell us about your treasure? '''My family is my treasure~ * '''Describe yourself in a single word? '''Happy~ * '''Your forte? '''Writing~ * '''Your shortcomings? '''Well, I am vertically challenged! Hehehe~ * '''Places in your memories? '''My paren'ts house, the local ice cream shop.. * '''What is your favourite drink? Milk or cold tea~ I can't decide! * How good can you swim? 'Not very good... * '''Your timing in 50-meter race? '''2 hours... * '''Your hobby or obsession? '''Writing~ * '''Disliked food? '''Mushrooms and peanutbutter * '''Anything you want most currently? '''No, not really~ * '''Afraid of heights? '''Terribly so! * '''Dislike thunder? ' No not really~ * '''Rainy or sunny? Sunny! * Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? 'Mechanical pencil * '''What do you eat for breakfast? '''Eggs and bacon! With cold tea~ * '''Do you believe in ghosts? '''If I saw one I would believe in them * '''Can you play any musical instruments? '''No, sadly * '''Are you the outdoor or indoor type? '''Outdoor! * '''Ever in quarrel with your sisters? '''I'm an only child.. * '''Do you have a cellphone? '''Hehe~ Yup! * '''How long is your commute to school? '''It took me about 15 minutes * '''Do you have more friends than most? '''I have lots of friends! * '''Your favourite sports? '''Yoga or wrestling~ Hehe! * '''How good can you cook? '''Everyone says I'm an amazing cook! * '''Favourite colours? '''Pink and yellow~ * '''Anything you can never forgive? '''I would never forgive someone who hurt my daughters or husband! * '''How tall are you? '''5'5 * '''Shoe size? '''6.5 * '''Your dreams? ' For my family to be happy! * '''Do you have any marriage desires? '''I'm already married! I wish me and my husband were together forever~ * '''Do you dislike hot drinks? '''No~ * '''Do you like bitter coffee? '''Of course not! * '''Bed time? '''9:30 pm * '''Wake up time? '''6:50 am! * '''When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? '''Bed person~ * '''Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? Yes! hehe~ * Do you have any tips on losing weight? 'No.. * '''Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? '''Chilled, definitely * '''Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. '''Left, actually. Hehe~ * '''Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' Hm... I can't think of one! * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. '''I got rejected again from a publisher.. * '''What's the name of your school anthem? '...I forgot! * 'What's your favourite flower? '''Lilies! They're so pretty! * '''What's your favourite saying? '"Chin up, luv!" * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? '''I don't have one * '''What comes to mind when you think about spring? '''Flowers! * '''And summer? '''Swimming~ * '''What about fall? '''Leaves! * '''And then the winter? '''Snow! * '''If you had a time machine, where would you go? '''To the medieval times~ * '''Do you like reading manga or short stories more? '''Manga. Definitely manga. * '''What's your allowance? '''My salary is about 40 yen. * '''Tell us something a lot of people say about you. '"Oh, she's Amaya and Sei's mom!" * '''What are your hobbies? '''Writing! * '''Tell us your weight. '''A woman always keeps her weight secret~ * '''What are you capable of? '''A lot of things~ * '''What do you wear when you go to bed? '''Some cute bunny pajamas! * '''Has anyone ever asked you out? '''Yes~ * '''If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? '''I'd move to Mars with my family! * '''Tell us about your daily routine. '''Wel.... * '''What is something you always carry with you? '''My purse! * '''Western food? Japanese food? '''Western food. * '''How do you commute to school? '''I walked to school. * '''What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? '''Saying goodnight to my family * '''What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? '''Wash my face * '''Where are you living right now? '''Shisuta Town * '''What kind of place is it? '''It's very pretty! * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? '''I started a novel! * '''What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? '''My dad died... * '''Do you like roller coasters? '''YES! * '''How's your eyesight? '''My eyesight's beautiful! * '''What's your favourite holiday? '''Valentine's Day or Christmas * '''What job do you have in school? '''I was the chalkboard cleaner in school! * '''What do you do in your freetime? Go outside~ * 'How long do you study every day? '''I studied at least an hour every day. * '''Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? '''My husband and my BFFs! * '''What do you do on the weekends? '''Clean. It's really relaxing * '''If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? '''A unicorn! * '''Are the school rules really strict? '''They were really strict... * '''What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? '''I had a bento * '''How many friends do you have? ' A lot * '''Do you take any detours when you go home? '''No, not really * '''Are you interested in any actors? '''No~ * '''What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? '''Hehe~ It was fun! Gallery KeikoSaito.png |Keiko's adult portrait KeikoTeenager.png |Keiko's first teenage portrait KeikoTeenager2.png|2nd Teenage Keiko portrait (Current) KeikoProfile.png Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Saito Family Category:Heterosexual Category:WIP Category:Mystiwaii's OCs Category:Parents Category:Heroic Category:OCs Category:Energetic Category:Kind